1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical imaging lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturizing an optical lens system is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,142 or a five-element lens structure, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical lens system have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-element or five-element lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical lens system.
Another conventional compact optical lens system has six-element lens structure, such as U.S. Publication No. 2012/0314304 A1. However, the second lens element does not have negative refractive power for correcting the chromatic aberration of the optical lens system. Moreover, the shape of the object-side surface can not corrected the astigmatism, and the excessive aberration also hardly be corrected.